


"Hand In Hand With A Statelier Past"

by ribbons



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Cooper, Lord Peter Wimsey - Sayers
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Stanton meets Harriet Vane for an outing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hand In Hand With A Statelier Past"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [](http://jane-somebody.livejournal.com/profile)[**jane_somebody**](http://jane-somebody.livejournal.com/)'s ["Watchman"](http://www.livejournal.com/users/jane_somebody/52010.html)
> 
> (The title's from chapter fourteen of _Gaudy Night_.)

Shading his eyes from the hot, bright sunshine, Will watched his companion for the afternoon slowly but steadily walking towards him. Her eighty-odd years notwithstanding, "Great-Aunt Harriet" impressed him as a sturdy, striking woman. She had aged well.

His friend Charles had inherited his grandmother's feistiness _and_ her constitution. Charlie's persistent, protracted confrontations of the much-despised Master of their College had already become legendary.

Helping Harriet into the punt, Will asked, "How was the drive?"

"Quite pleasant," she replied. "Peter sends his greetings, and Bunter packed the tea-basket."

"Best liver-and-bacon sandwiches in the world," Will answered, his eyes lighting up.


End file.
